Diskussion:Fan-Rollenspiele
LA wegen Copyrightverletzung/Linkliste/Werbung Es gab einen Löschantrag für den Artikel im Forum:AZL_Fan-Rollenspiele, den der LA-Steller aber wieder zurückzog. Das größte Problem stellen die von anderen Webseiten (möglicherweise unerlaubt) kopierten Inhalte dar. --Nerun 15:15, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) * wegen neuem Eintrag zu Star Trek: Illusions, Ersteller gefragt unter Benutzer_Diskussion:Reitha. --87.139.17.139 13:37, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) ** Eintrag ist selber verfasst. --Reitha 18:20, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) * wegen neuem Eintrag zu Starbase Mamori: Eintrag von Gamemaster/Webmaster selbst verfasst. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung so. Reihenfolge der RPG Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die RPG-Einträge derzeit recht willkürlich vorgenommen wurden und wohl in der Reihenfolge der Ersteinträge. Mir persönlich als Ordnungsliebenden und oftmals suchenden Menschen gefällt dieser Zustand so eigentlich nicht. Könnte man die RPG-Einträge nicht nach einem bestimmten Kriterium sortieren? Ich dachte da z.B. an den Tag der Gründung, oder die Flottengröße. Da sich die Flottengrößen regelmäßig ändern, wäre da natürlich dann eine Gruppeneinteilung erforderlich (weniger als 10 Mitspieler; 10-25; 25-50; 50-100; mehr als 100). Mir persönlich wäre die Sortierung nach Gründungsjahr am liebsten. Mark McWire 17:38, 01.05.2007 (UTC) :was spricht gegen alphabetische sortierung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ok, auf die einfachste Sortierung komm ich mal wieder spontan nicht... wobei ich ja generell der Fan chronologischer Sortierungen bin, da ich es immer ganz spannend finde was zuerst da war und was alles so neu ist. Derzeit gibts aber weder eine alphabetische noch eine chronologische Reihenfolge. Alphabetische Sortierungen könnte man aber auch wieder manipulieren um das eigene RS an 1. Stelle zu bekommen, z.B. durch Nutzung von Sonderzeichen im Titel. Nach Gründungsjahr ist ja nun recht eindeutig, dass ist aber nur jetzt so meine Meinung. Mark McWire 17:52, 01.05.2007 (UTC) Habe jetzt einfach mal die RPG nach Alphabet sortiert, wobei nach dem Schema Leerzeichen vor Sonderzeichen vor Zahl vor Buchstabe sortiert wurde. Mark McWire 15:22, 03.05.2007 (UTC) Ich habe den offiziellen (von der Webseite stammenden) Projektnamen für die Phönix Fleet ergänzt und neu einsortiert. Chronologisch fände ich aber auch interessanter, zumal dann auch keine Streitigkeiten wegen des Platzes aufkommen können und die Sortierung einfacher zu handhaben ist. --Nerun 15:32, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :also, ehrlich. der einzige sinn den ich darin sehen kann ist: ätere oder jüngere(je nach dem ob man aufsteigend oder absteigens sortiert) RPGs zu bevorzugen bzw. privilegieren --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:00, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich will ja nicht pingelig sein @ Nerun, aber es heißt immernoch Phoenix-Fleet (Das Chat Rollenspiel) und nicht andersherum ;) Siehe auch HP-Kopf und Banner http://www.phoenix-fleet.de/ http://www.phoenix-fleet.de/images/phoenix_banner3.gif Ich lege zwar keinen großen Wert drauf 1. in der Liste zu sein, dass war nur ungewollter Zufall, aber ich korrigiere das mal wieder. Übrigends habe ich den Titel in deiner Reihenfolge @ Nerun nirgends auf der HP gefunden... und wenn du es wieder umdrehst, drehe ich es wieder richtig und mal abgesehen vom unnötigen Traffic für MA können wir das auch ewig so weitermachen. @ Admins von MA... es wäre übrigends nett, wenn die Sache mit der endgültigen Reihenfolge irgendjemand unparteiisches festlegt, denn sowohl ich als auch einige andere sind Mitglieder in den RPG und ich will keine Parteilichkeitsdiskussion vom Zaun brechen. Mark McWire 2:13, 11.05.2007 (UTC) Phoenix - Fleet ist der Name des Rollenspiel, der Text "Star Trek Chat Rollenspiel" der in der Titelleiste vor dem Namen steht, ist nur eine Beschreibung und gehört nicht zum Namen. Deswegen habe ich den Namen im Wiki wieder auf den Ursprünglichen zurückgeändert. --Deltaflyer 08:00, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hatte es nur anders auf der Webseite im Titel gesehen, aber wenns denn so ist, ok. Ich denke wir müssen da nicht ins Kleinkindverhalten zurückfallen und einen Editwar beginnen. ;-) Ich schließe mich da dem Antrag von Mark McWire an und habe Admin Benutzer:Shisma auf der Benutzerseite mal deswegen angefragt. Ich denke es sollte darüber eine Abstimmung geben mit den folgenden Möglichkeiten für die Sortierung: 1. Alphabetische Reihenfolge, 2a. Chronologische Reihenfolge (älteste zuerst), 2b. Chronologische Reihenfolge (jüngste zuerst). --Nerun 12:54, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmungen * Frage: Gibt es eine in MA vorgeschriebene Mindestdauer für eine Abstimmung? --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :7 tage--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung zur Sortierung vom 11. Mai 2007: Die Alphabetische Sortierung gewinnt ** Details - Sortierung: Alphabetisch: 7x Dafür, 1x Dagegen ** Dateils - Sortierung: Chronologisch (beginnend mit ältesten): 3x Dafür, 4x Dagegen --Nerun 11:44, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung zur Einschränkung der 'Berechtigung zur Bearbeitung' vom 11. Mai 2007: Der Vorschlag wird abgewiesen (7x Dagegen, 2x Dafür). --Nerun 11:44, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung: Alphabetisch Ich schlage hiermit vor sämtliche Rollenspiele Alphabetisch nach ihrem offiziellen Namen nach zu sortieren. Sollte es mehrere namen für das selbe projekt geben oder garkeinen, so darf die url im format "star-trek-rollenspiel.de/rollenspiel" als Titel und alphabetisch einsortiert genutzt werden. *'Dafür' (impliziert durch forschlag)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:05, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Mark McWire 13:11, 11.05.2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', weil ältere Rollenspiele zuerst da waren, der Projektname für einen besseren Listenplatz manipuliert werden kann und die alphabetische Sortierung aufwändiger ist. --Nerun 14:33, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Gerade weil dies hier keine Werbeplattvorm für neue Mitglieder sein soll, sollte entweder Alphabetisch sortiert werden, oder nach dem alter des Rollenspieles, beginnend mit dem jüngsten. Somit hat man einerseits (Alphabetisch) eine feste Richtlinie und am wenigsten Probleme ein Rollenspiel einzuordnen, bzw eine Übersicht, welche Rollenspiele neu sind (Chronologisch, jüngstes zuerst), damit diese auch bekannt werden und nicht am unteren Rand verschwinden. --Deltaflyer 15:30, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Darf er schon abstimmen laut MA Regeln? Soweit ich weiß ist er erst seit kurzem angemeldet. Zum Argument Werbeplattform: Gerade wenn man alphabetisch sortiert, bekommt man unnötige Artikelbearbeitungen aufgrund von werbemanipulativen Umsortierungsversuchen. Das ist bei chronologischer Reihenfolge nicht der Fall. Zeitreisemöglichkeit gibts noch nicht. ;-) --Nerun 15:32, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' --HenK | discuss 19:17, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür'; nur so wird niemand bevorzugt. -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Kannst du diese Aussage bitte irgendwie belegen? --Nerun 16:37, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- TMSIDRSchnapper 15:06, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung: Chronologisch (beginnend mit ältesten) Ich schlage vor, sämtliche Rollenspiele chronologisch beginnend mit dem ältesten zu sortieren. Sollte kein Datum in Erfahrung zu bringen sein, werden sie ans Ende der Sortierung gesetzt. *'Dafür', weil ältere Rollenspiele zuerst da waren, der Projektname für einen besseren Listenplatz manipuliert werden kann und die alphabetische Sortierung aufwändiger ist. --Nerun 14:33, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' siehe vorherige abstimmung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:32, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür'(Ich bin sowohl als auch für eine feste Sortierung, die chronologische war außerdem ja mein persönlicher Vorschlag) --Mark McWire 16:54, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür', Chronologisch ist gut, man kann neue Spiele ganz einfach einsotieren, nämlich unten:-)! Außerdem sind die Spiele auch chronologisch sotiert. -- 18:50, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' --HenK | discuss 19:18, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' siehe oben^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', es geht hier doch nicht um irgendeine Produktionsreihenfolge -- (wenn p=1, dann muss q=0, was soll denn diese doppelte Abstimmung?) -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Berechtigung zur Bearbeitung Ergänzend will ich noch hinzufügen, das man noch folgenden Hinweis einarbeitet: Nur die Eigentümer oder offiziellen Vertreter bzw Founder der betroffenen RPG sollten in Zukunft die Einträge machen oder andere Personen in deren Auftrag (das dann im Diskussionsforum auch bitte eintragen "Im Auftrag von xyz habe ich RPG ABC eingetragen", da nur sie alle Fakten und Titel wirklich korrekt wiedergeben können. *'Dafür' --Deltaflyer 13:49, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) (Diese Stimmt wurde eigentlich für die Alphabetische Sortierung abgegeben. Siehe oben.) ** Darf er schon abstimmen laut MA Regeln? Soweit ich weiß ist er erst seit kurzem angemeldet. --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', Begründung: Es ist nicht durchführbar, da dieses Wiki frei und von allen veränderbar ist. Es würde zudem imo der Philosophie von MA widersprechen. --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - sehe ich wie Nerun. --HenK | discuss 14:39, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' dieser artikel macht ohnehin schon viel zu viel arbeit. ich würde noch immer eine löschung bevorzugen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:00, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Es geht mir nicht darum allen anderen den Zugriff zu versperren, nur wäre es wohl günstig, wenn sich die eintragende Person vorher beim betroffenen Eigentümer des einzutragenden RPG erkundigt und mit ihnen den Eintrag abspricht. --Mark McWire 17:08, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - Es kann kein "Dafür" geben. Es ist tatsächlich technisch und logisch nicht möglich. Das Wiki ist offen für alle und Absprachen außerhalb des Wikis kann man hier nicht abbilden. Wieso sollten wir mehr Hürden einbauen für einen Artikel, der genaugenommen nur am Rande etwas mit dem Thema des Wikis zu tun hat? — Florian™ talk 18:40, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' MA ist frei und wer kann überprüfen, wer das reingeschrieben hat? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:57, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', technisch nicht durchführbar. Jeder Artikel kann jederzeit geändert werden. Diese Artikel ist ohnehin schon ein großer Kompromiss, weil er faktisch eine Werbeplattform bietet. -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', wir unterscheiden nur in Bezug auf die "Bearbeitbarkeit" eines Artikels im Grunde nur zwischen "für alle zugänglich", "registrierter Benutzer" (Halbsperrung) und "nur für SysOps und Bureaucrats" (Vollsperrung) dafür bräuchte man. Und für den Hinweis der Berechtigung reicht in der Regel eine Anmerkung in der Zusammenfassung zur Bearbeitung und/oder der hiesigen Diskussionsseite zum Artikel - 255 Zeichen sollten zumindest für ein Berechtigung: siehe Diskussionsseite reichen, oder? Besser jedoch ist es natürlich überhaupt keinen Text zu kopieren und alles selbst zu formulieren. 13:53, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Vorschlag: Nur ein(!) externer Link... Schließlich soll das Projekt nur vorgestellt werden - da sollte ein Link zur Hauptpräsenz des Spiels eigentlich völlig ausreichen, oder? 16:23, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Hauptseite + Forumsindex, das ist mein Vorschlag --Mark McWire 16:27, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Nein, auf den Forumsindex muss auf der Projektseite selbst hingewiesen werden - das ist mir schon zu viel. 16:45, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich schließe mich defchris an. Wir sind keine Rollenspiel-Auskunft. Der Link auf die Hauptseite genügt, dort kann sich jeder selbst informieren. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:55, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Auch wenn keine Werbung sein soll, so sollte zumindestens 1 Kommunikationsmittel abgegeben werden. Zur Auswahl und am naheliegensten steht da an 1. Stelle das Forum. Alternativ wäre die Angabe eines Haupt-Chat-Raum in den Fakten oder die Mail-Adresse des Webmaster m.E. noch möglich. Einige RPG-Seiten sind sehr einfach gestrikt und/oder recht unübersichtlich. Man sollte den Leuten 1''' Kommunikationsmittel an die Hand geben und das Forum passt immer noch am besten ins Nichtwerbekonzept. --Mark McWire 16:58, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn die Seite unübersichtlich ist, is das ja nich unser Problem. Die Hauptseite gibt sicher mehr Informationen her und weitere Links, als das Forum. -- =/\= '''Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:09, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::: Naja mir kanns egal sein, in den 2 RS in denen ich vertreten bin und die hier in der Liste stehen, gibts das Problem nicht. Wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht, die Foren-Links zu entfernen, dann mache ich das in meinen 2 RS gleichmal, dann ist Ruhe. --Mark McWire 17:12, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ich schließe mich defchris ebenfalls an, mich störten die Doppellinks schon länger, aber ich hab nichts gegen gesagt, um unnötige Diskussionen zu vermeiden, wenn ich den Vorschlag bringen würde. :-) --Nerun 17:46, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Rollenspielübergreifende Gruppen einfügen So ich melde mich hier mal wieder zu Wort, weil mein eines RPG, die Phoenix-Fleet, der [http://lia.siteboard.de/|LIA] beigetreten ist. Da ist mir die Frage gekommen inwieweit sich das hier eintragen lässt, da es hier ja eigentzlich nur um Einzel-RPG-Einträge geht. Mein Vorschlag wäre bei den einzelnen RPG einfach dazuzuschreiben ob und wo dieses RPG in einer Art Dachorganisation vertreten sind. Alternativ könnte man die wichtigstens und größten dieser RPG-übergreifenden Gruppen in einer Art Vorwort zur Liste eintragen. --Mark McWire 13:31, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also ein Vorwort käme ja noch mehr einer Werbung gleich - für sowas ist die MA nicht gedacht. Für mich würde das nun definitiv zu weit gehen - es reicht hier doch wohl wirklich, wenn man auf den jeweiligen RPG-Seiten dann auf den "Dachverband" hinweist, oder? 22:39, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Mir ist es grundsätzlich egal, ich bin kein offizieller Vertreter von LIA oder ähnlichen Kommunikationsplattformen (das Wort Dachverband ist wohl nicht so ganz das passende). Ich habe nur die 2 mir vernünftigst erscheinenden Möglichkeiten vorgeschlagen. Man kann ja einfach bei der Phoenix-Fleet, Play Star Trek und STRPGA (falls es hinzugefügt wird) dazuschreiben, dass diese 3 (sind derzeit die 3 einzigen) der LIA (mit Link) angehören. --Mark McWire 20:19, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich hätte da höchstens noch den Vorschlag zu machen, dass RPGs die zu größeren RPG-übergreifenden Gruppen gehören aus der Liste rausgenommen und stattdessen die RPG-übergreifende Gruppe eingefügt werden: Also Listen-Punkt "LIA" und dann unter diesem Listenpunkt die zugehörigen RPGs samt Link und Kurzbeschreibung (z.B. Phoenix-Fleet, Chat-RPG, Gründung 2003, Link zur Homepage). Diese Maßnahme würde 1. die Liste verkürzen und 2. die Plattformen mehr in den Vordergrund rücken, statt den Einzel-RPG. --Mark McWire 20:19, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ist das denn so wichtig, zu erwähnen, dass sich da nun welche zusammengeschlossen haben? Diese Seite war ja schon häufig diskutiert und MA-mäßig "grenzlastig". Und als wir die Diskussion über die Links hatten, war mein Argument, dass wir hier nicht noch Foren-links reinsetzen, sondern das die Aufgabe der jeweiligen Homepage des Rollenspiels ist. Somit bin ich auch der Meinung, dass dieses "LIA" vom Rollenspiel erklärt und erwähnt werden sollte. Ich bin der Meinung, dass dieser Verband nicht unbedingt wichtig für das jeweilige Rollenspiel ist. Und rausfinden kann man das ja über die HP des Spiels. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:13, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie wärs wenn wir die LIA im speziellen wie ein Einzel-RPG behandeln und sie einfach ganz normal in die Liste schreiben und bei der anderen RPG nur die Zugehörigkeit im beschreibenden Text erwähnen, ohne Link und alles? --Mark McWire 20:17, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Würde so eine Info nicht an dem Verband teilnehmende Rollenspiele nicht in gewisser Hinsicht "brandmarken"? 22:58, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich schließe mich hier ganz eindeutig der Meinung von Roggan an. Das ist nicht wichtig genug, um hier erwähnt zu werden und es sollte auf der HP des Rollenspiels behandelt werden. 1. Wer auf diese Page kommt, der wird nicht wegen Rollenspielen direkt kommen. 2. Wer trotzdem Interesse an Rollenspielen hat, der kann und soll sich auf der HP der Rollenspiele informieren. 3. Die "LIA" von Rollenspielen ist einfach keine Information, die für MA wichtig genug ist, um sie aufzuführen. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber es ist meiner Meinung keine Information, die jemand braucht, der sich für Rollenspiele interessiert. Wenn ihm das Thema gefällt, dann kann er sich näher auf der HP informieren, aber hier ist es nich relevant genug. Ich bin dafür, dass Rollenspiele hier aufgeführt werden, aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Maß.--Tobi72 00:40, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :: "Brandmarken" wäre jetzt eine extrem negative Sichtweise, da es ja eine freiwillige Teilnahme ist. Wenigstens sollte man die LIA als Einzelbeitrag in die Liste aufnehmen, ohne die zugehörigen RPG zu erwähnen, weil das ohnehin auf der LIA-Seite steht. --Mark McWire 01:27, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich denke, die LIA ist kein Rollenspiel. Es ist doch nur ein Verband? Warum also erwähnen, wenn es kein Rollenspiel ist. Der Artikel lautet ja nicht "alles rund ums Rollenspiel" sondern "Fan-Rollenspiele". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:38, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * Ich finde die LIA von der Idee her schon gut, dennoch ist dieser Artikel hier informativ zu halten. Man müsste dann ja noch "Wartung" betreiben, wenn in irgendeinem Verband mal wieder ein RPG ein- oder ausgetreten ist. Auch die Tatsache, dass es mehr als einen Verband gibt und ein RPG in mehr als einem Verband sein kann, ist in dem Vorschlag nicht berücksichtigt. Da scheitert nämlich die Unterüberschriften-Zuordnungsweise meiner Ansicht nach. --Nerun 13:14, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Ich denke ich habe jetzt einen hinnehmbaren Weg gefunden, um die der LIA zugehörigen Rollenspiele zu kennzeichnen, indem ich einfach bei der RPG-Beschreibung folgende Formulierung eingefügt habe: "Seit Monat Jahr besteht zudem die Möglichkeit gemeinsame Missionen mit anderen Rollenspielen über die "League of Independent Associations" (LIA) zu organisieren." Ich denke man kann es dabei belassen, ohne das der Artikel zu werbend wird, aber gleichzeitig das Interesse an der LIA geweckt wird. --Mark McWire 00:05, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Nochmal: Ist die LIA (oder eine ähnliche Gruppierung) nun selbst ein Rollenspiel oder nicht? Ist sie es selbst nicht, sondern nur ein Austausch der Rollenspiele untereinander, sollten Eintragungen meiner Meinung nach nicht erfolgen, da hier ein Prädikat angehängt wird, was Werbung ist. Ist sie es doch, bekommt sie natürlich wie alle anderen Rollenspiele eine eigene Sektion mit kurzer Beschreibung. 00:24, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Die LIA scheint KEIN Rollenspiel zu sein, gehört also nicht in diesen Artikel. Wie es scheint, sind gerade mal 2 RS da drin, also ist das noch sehr klein und für die MA uninteressant (wie eigentlich der Artikel selbst....) Wenn kein also 2 dagegen sind, es zu erwähnen und 1 dafür, kommt es raus. (Ich bitte aber darum, dass sich noch andere Mitglieder melden!) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:31, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Die LIA ist auch ein Rollenspiele, zumindestens in naher Zukunft. Es wird daran gearbeitet ein Forenrollenspiel LIA aufzubauen, welches im Prinzip inplay-Austausch zwischen den beteiligten Rollenspielen darstellt. (Rollenspiel zwischen Botschafter der anderen RPG und Diplomaten auf einer gemeinsamen Raumstation.) Derzeit umfasst die LIA 3 andere RPG, wobei aber nur 2 in der aktuellen MA-Liste enthalten sind, das einzige Pen&Paper-Rollenspiel fehlt noch und da ich von dem kaum Fakten habe, habe ich auch nocht keinen Eintrag gemacht. Ich wäre dafür der LIA sobald ihr Forenrollenspiel gestartet wurde, einen eigenen Artikel zu geben. Aber die LIA bleibt primär, Forenrollenspiel hin oder her, eine Austauschplattform für anderen Rollenspiele und Organisationseinheit für gemeinsame Missionen zwischen ihnen. Sie wird jedoch um ein Rollenspiel erweitert, was dann die Zulassungskriterien für MA erfüllen sollte ;) --Mark McWire 14:16, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn die LIA also ein RS für die "Diplomaten" einzelner Rollenspiele wird, dann ist sie nur auserwählten Nutzern von Rollenspielen zugänglich und somit noch weniger für die MA-Liste geeignet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:30, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also LIA sollte für alle Fälle nicht als eigenständiges Rollenspiel angegeben werden, denn es ist zum einen nicht jedem zugänglich, sondern nur bestimmten Spielern von 3 bestimmten Rollenspielen. In sofern ist es Aufgabe der RPG-Seiten selbst, es vorzustellen. Eine Erwähnung in jetziger Form kann meiner Meinung nach noch gestattet sein, aber nicht mehr.--Tobi72 14:40, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Das stimmt so nicht ganz, die LIA ist grundsätzlich allen Personen zugänglich und zwar genau dann wenn diese Person die Mitgliedschaft in einem angeschlossenen RPG hat.(In Form eines Botschafter, Diplomaten oder Gesandten eben, u.U. auch als wissenschaftliches Personal.) Das ist nunmal eine Grundbedingung, nur haben andere RPG auch irgendwelche Grundbedingungen, wie das ein Mitspieler unbedingt ein ST-Fan sein sollte oder das man ihre Akademie vorher besucht haben muss.. Im Endeffekte entscheiden die Verantwortlichen der LIA, denen ich übrigends nicht angehöre, inwieweit jemand aufgenommen wird, aber das gilt ja wohl für alle Rollenspielgruppen. Insofern erfüllt die LIA die gleichen Grundbedingungen wie jedes andere Rollenspiel auch und sollte gleichwertig behandelt werden. --Mark McWire 15:47, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Wenn man so will, diese Bezeichnung habe ich mir von einer LIA-Botschafterin geben lassen, ist die LIA ein Inter-Rollenspiel Rollenspiel. Also kein Rollenspiel zwischen einzelnen Charakteren, sondern ein Rollenspiel zwischen anderen Rollenspielen bzw Vertretern dieser. --Mark McWire 16:29, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) : Nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, auch um weitere Diskussion oder gar die Löschung des Artikels zu vermeiden, dass wir es beim jetzigen Status Quo belassen sollten und stimme mit Tobi72 erstmal unter Vorbehalt zu. --Mark McWire 19:58, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Um das dann jetzt aber auch noch festzuhalten: Das ist natürlich kein Freibrief, um hierfür einen eigenen Artikel zu basteln! 02:27, 23. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Schreibstil "Wir"... Offenbar vergessen einige der Autoren, dass "Wir" immer noch die Memory Alpha ist... Wir stellen nur dar, dass es Rollenspiele gibt, werben aber nicht dafür. Bitte kontrolliert die Texte und formuliert sie entsprechend um. Wenn zwei, drei oder vier Autoren von "wir" reden ist es IMO schon ziemlich verwirrend - und es lässt wieder den Kritikpunkt Werbung zu, weshalb der Artikel beinahe zwei Mal gelöscht wurde. 18:33, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, "wir" haben ja erst mal nichts mit den Rollenspieln zu tun--Bravomike 19:05, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Und wenn wir was finden, umschreiben?--Tobi72 19:23, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Habe mal alle wir und uns entfernt. Gehöt halt nicht rein.--Tobi72 19:44, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, ich wollte erst damit warten, falss Defchris es macht, damit es keine Änderungskonflikte gibt, aber jetzt hast Du uns beiden die Arbeit abgenommen, danke--Bravomike 19:51, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Aber das waren einige... Und "wir" sind es wirklich nicht, die die RPG's veranstalten und es hat mit "uns" auch nichts zu tun.--Tobi72 19:58, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Normalerweise hätt' ich das ja auch selbst gemacht, nur komm' ich momentan leider nur dazu, hier sporadisch über den Tag/Abend versprengt reinzuspringen. Life sucks! Danke, dass du das übernommen hast. 20:24, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) : Hmm, interessant, ist mir beim Überfliegen so gar nicht aufgefallen, aber stimmt. --Nerun 17:23, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) : Ich habe von Anfang an die sächlich Form genommen, weil "wir" in meinen Ohren komisch klingt, zusehr inplay/intime. Dieser Artikel ist ja die outtime/offplay Darstellung der Rollenspiele. Ich finde die "wir"-Form auch auf den Homepages immer etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ;)--Mark McWire 17:39, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Eintrag: Star Trek Illusions - Website nicht mehr Existent Ich habe mir mal die Rollenspielseiten angesehen, und bemerkt das die Website des Eintrags Star Trek: Illusions nicht mehr vorhanden ist, dort ist nur noch Werbung zu sehen. Sollte man solche Einträge nicht löschen um die Einträge auf dem akuellen Stand zu halten? * Sieht wohl danach aus, dass es nicht mehr existiert, bin für löschen. @IP: Bitte signiere nächstesmal deine Beiträge. --Nerun 22:42, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) (PS: Du hast deine Signatur vergessen) Hab erstmal den Link entfernt, mit dem Artikelabschnitt würde ich erstmal warten, da manchmal die RPG auch die Domain oder den Server wechseln, was ich von "Play Star Trek" her kenne. Sollte innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit keiner mehr eine aktuelle Seite eintragen, sollte man das RPG entfernen. Ist mit 5 Leuten und 1 Jahr Existenz eh ein Wackelkandidat. --Mark McWire 22:43, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :wie wäre es wenn ihr einfach dazuschreibt das es dieses rollenspiel nicht mehr gibt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:47, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC :Einfach nur dazuschreiben das es das Rollenspiel nicht mehr gibt finde ich aus Gründen der Überschaulichkeit eher schlecht. Sonst haben wir nachher eine misch-masch Liste aus laufenden und nicht mehr existierenden Rollenspielen.--Coltrane 23:48, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::also, wenn alle diese rollenspiele wichtig genug sind, um einmal in die liste geschrieben worden zu sein, dann sind sie auch wichtig genug um für immer stehen zu bleiben, oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:54, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Naja... Waren wohl nicht wichtig genug, um für immer bestehen zu bleiben. Ich denke es sollte raus. Wir sind keine Übersicht über ehemalige Rollenspiele. Mit aktuellen Fan-Rollenspielen kann ich mich noch anfreunden, aber wenn die dann beendet werden, dann besteht kein Grund mehr, sie zu behalten. Was will man noch damit? Ich meine es kann keiner mehr was damit anfangen. Bin für Entfernen.--Tobi72 07:19, 19. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ST: Illusions hat sich schon vor recht langer Zeit aufgelöst. Ein Relaunch war zwar geplant, aber für den sieht es zur Zeit düster aus. Gruß, der ehemalige CONN des einzigen Schiffes des RPGs ;) 91.34.110.190 23:26, 30. Jan. 2008 (UTC) * Ich habe den Inhalt mal entfernt, da es bei einem Relaunch sicher anders beschrieben wird. Man kann aber auch aus der alten Artikelversion wieder was entnehmen. --Nerun Alpha Universe - The Terran Empire Laut Webseite "Das Rollenspiel wurde zum 31.12.2007 nach knapp 7 Jahren Spielbetrieb eingestellt." Ich bin für löschen. --Nerun 00:43, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :: Wie gesagt, ich bin dafür alle Rollenspiele die inaktiv sind oder deren Homepage nicht mehr erreichbar ist, kurzfristig beizubehalten, falls sie sich doch noch mal reaktivieren und ansonsten nach ungefähr 4 Wochen zu löschen. --Mark McWire 01:48, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) * Nun da die 4 Wochen um sind, hab ich den Inhalt mal entfernt. --Nerun 22:15, 2. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Aufräumen * Ich hab gerade mal diese Seite hier aufgeräumt und alte bzw. nicht mehr relevante Diskussionen in /Archiv verschoben. --Nerun 22:09, 2. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Eintrag ÖSF Habe mir erlaubt die ÖSF in die Liste einzutragen. Ich hoffe die Platzierung war richtig, da ich nicht weiss ob für Umlaute andere Grundlagen herrschen. 88.68.217.17 03:55, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Banner Wie wäre es, nur als kleiner optischer Anreiz, wenn man pro Rollenspiel ein Banner reinstellt? Man könnte dieses eventuell verlinken und sich damit den externen Link ersparen/integrieren. Natürlich sollten diese Banner nicht den Rahmen sprengen, sie sollten alle die gleichen Maße haben. Vielleicht wäre das eine Idee, so als kleine, optische Gestaltung dieser Seite-